Zatanna Zatara
Zatanna Zatara is one of the world's most powerful magic-users, born of a long line of magicians who use magic against evil. She is a long-time member of the Justice League of America and an ally of white-magic users on multiple planes. Zatanna uses backwards words as magic incantations. Her powers are virtually limitless, from summoning shackles, to healing, to teleporting from place to place. She can transmute materials and manipulate matter. However, Zatanna is wary of over-using her magic and limits herself to defensive and nonlethal spells. A simple gag is enough to halt Zatanna's magic -- if she can't speak, her magic doesn't work. Background Daughter of famed magician and adventurer John Zatara, Zatanna Zatara inherited her parent's abilities to manipulate magic. Traveling the world with her father, she was taught how to harness her magical abilities and later uses them to assist in a career as a stage magician between adventures. Combat Statistics *Zatanna (PvP) *Zatanna (Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop) *Zatanna (Mannheim's Chinese Theatre) *Zatanna (Ellsworth Memorial Hospital) *Zatanna (Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown)) Involvement *Zatanna appears randomly in the Safe House PvE and PvP arenas to support the heroes in various raids against the villains or to protect the Police Departments. *Zatanna appears in Gotham Wastelands using her magic to prevent Trigon's return Heroes *Zatanna can be found in the mail room of the MPD Chinatown Police Station safe house, or in the JLA Watchtower in front of the giant statues of Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman. *When Felix Faust begins corrupting souls in Chinatown, the Justice League sends Zatanna in to stop him. While newly recruited metaheroes perform crowd control on the unclean outside Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop, Faust's powers grow and Zatanna falters. Only the intervention of the new exobyte powered champions can save Zatanna from becoming a human sacrifice. *When Raven is possessed by Trigon, Zatanna opens a portal to Raven's consciousness allowing you to teleport in and break Raven free from Trigon's control. *When the Legions of Hell begin corrupting citizens of Metropolis in order to raise Trigon New Heroes will finish their story arc by fighting Brother Blood alongside Doctor Fate, Raven and Zatanna. *Zatanna must be talked to by level 30 players for Emergency Response to unlock certain challenges. *Zatanna must be talked to in the Gotham Wastelands for the Lust daily missions. Villains *When Circe sends new members of the Society of Super-Villains to free Eclipso, Zatanna arrives to thwart the primal evil's bid for freedom. Only her defeat and subsequent caging will pave the way for Eclipso's reign of shadow. *When Lex Luthor ends up missing heroes will be sent to the watch tower, Zatanna will be the second boss that will stand in the way of intruding villains *Zatanna appears randomly in the Police Station Duo to protect the Police Departments. *Zatanna is one of the random iconic encounters for villains in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. *Zatanna will be a random boss in one of the new Tier 5 Duo Trivia *Zatanna first appeared in Hawkman #4 (November 1964) *Zatanna is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voiced Zatanna along with Killer Frost and Giganta in the Justice League Unlimited animated series. *Zatanna has some competition from her younger cousin and fellow magician, Zachary Zatara. *Highly trained in sleight-of-hand magic, Zatanna specializes in large-scale illusions. She can also read minds and alter a person's thoughts and actions, though she is often reluctant to use these particular powers. Also, Zatanna can heal herself and allies and can even heal lycanthropy. *Zatannas most powerful attack is her lightning based attack. Players should approach with extreme caution when she uses this powerful move. *Zatnna displays the One-Handed Weapon combos fequently throughout the Brother Blood Quest for Heroes. Gallery File:ZatannaThunderConcepts.jpg File: Zatanna_body_color.jpg|Production Poses File: Zatanna_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC ren icnChar Zatanna multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:ZatannaRender.png File:WPZatanna.jpg File:1475921_10151924561573472_1519654252_n.jpg SentinelsofMagicBaseMidtownZatanna1.jpg SentinelsofMagicBaseMidtownZatanna2.jpg File:Zatanna1.png File:MPD5thPrecinctZatana.jpg File:MannheimZatanna.jpg File:ZatannaSafehousePvP.jpg See also * Sentinels of Magic * Justice League of America External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JLA Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Female Category:Zatanna